


Free to be You and Me

by the_wincest_life



Category: Dan Howell and Phil Lester - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, One Shot, Spooky Week (Phandom), Spooky Week 2018 (Phandom), YouTube, accidently coming out, phanisreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_life/pseuds/the_wincest_life
Summary: Dan had always been self-conscious about telling the world about his relationship with Phil, not because he was embarrassed, but rather of things changing. One day that seemed like all the others, a turn of events will bring Dan in a situation he wasn't expecting.





	Free to be You and Me

“You ready to film _Daniel_?”

“Oh are you still on about that?” Dan shrugged in annoyance.

“ _Philip_ here,” Dan said looking at the camera, “seems to get off by calling me, Daniel… And me getting annoy-”

“No,” Phil shrieked, “don’t say that”.

He jumped next to Dan and they both started laughing, “Hello guys,” Phil said and waved his hands enthusiastically.

Dan had been live streaming for about an hour while Phil was planning the last details for the video they were about to shoot.

“What is Phil wearing, yes very good question” Dan read one of them messages out loud, “I’ve been asking that all morning” he said pointing at Phil’s ridiculous Halloween sweater.

“Oh don’t be mean to my sweater, it has a kitten on it! Look it’s a witch-”

“Ah- nobody cares.” Dan joked. After they sat for a little longer, live streaming together Phil tucked Dan’s shirt telling him that it’s time to stop because he was getting tired.

“I’m deeply pained to say this, but it’s time to let go of all of you and go film this bloody video that is probably going to throw me off the fucking chair again,” Dan said in one breath.

“Bye guys,”

“We’ll see you in spooooky week!” Phil laughed. Dan sat up slightly from the chair and turned off the computer monitor, running his fingers across the buttons.

“I missed you,” Phil whined once the little blue light went off.

“You missed me? You were sitting next to me all this time.”

“Hmm, you know what I mean,” he said and moved his chair closer to Dan’s letting his head rest against his shoulder. Dan let out a cute chuckle and ran a hand up and down Phil’s back while the other brushed gently his hair.

“Want to take a little break before we start filming?” Dan asked and Phil nodded his head lightly.

* * *

 

“I brought snacks,” Dan exclaimed as he sat besides Phil at the gaming room couch, “and a blanket.”

“Thank you,” he said before wrapping it around himself.

“It’s bloody cold in here isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Phil said and moved closer to Dan, resting his head on his lap.

“We have to get up, you’ll fall asleep and then we’ll be behind schedule,” Dan said after a while but Phil pretended not to listen.

“Come on little buffoon,” he joked.

“Hmmhmmh,”

“Your phone is buzzing like crazy in the other room,” he said.

He leaned down planting a small kiss on his forehead, but Phil didn’t move, so he did it again this time kissing his nose. Dan started caressing his pale cheeks softly humming a song, out of tune.

“Oh my fucking God, can you fucking shut up!”, Dan yelled at the phone.

“Hmhmmgh” Phil groaned and snuggled tighter against Dan’s warm body wrapping his arms around his.

Dan let Phil rest for a little while longer but if they didn’t film this video today it would mess up the whole series.

“Babe,” he whispered hesitantly, “Get up Philly,” even after of all these years of being together- it felt strange calling him that. On the other hand, Phil was really open to everything. About a year after being together he said that he wanted to come out as a couple on youtube, but Dan was too scared. He was grateful to Phil for understanding, and giving him all this time to adjust and-

“What time is it?” Phil groaned.

“I have- no idea, my phone is inside.” Phil sat up and snuggled next to Dan resting his head at the crook of his neck, their hands intertwined.

“Phil?”

“Yes?”

He didn’t speak.

“What is it?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh come on, you have to tell me now.” Phil complained.

Dan let go of his hand and turned around to face him.

“What if we do this?”

“Do what?” Phil asked still dazed from the sleep.

“Tell the world.” Phil blinked a couple of times, not knowing how to react.

“Are you sure?”

“It’s been so long, we don’t have anything to hide.”

“You are not messing with me?”

“Look, I’m not saying to have some big coming out thing or-” Dan paused, “but we can be less tight up will we are filming, be how we are in real life.”

“Sounds good to me.” said Phil with a smile.

“I love you, Daniel.”

“I love you t-- oh my fucking God. Is the fucking world ending or something? We are trying to have a damn moment,” Dan screamed at the top of his lungs and run to kitchen to grab their phones that wouldn't stop buzzing.

“What happened?” Phil asked when Dan walked back in the room, his face pale and eyes wide open.

“Fuck, frickity frack, FUCK!” he said and dropped his phone on the floor, running towards the PC.

He started moving the mouse, slapping the keyboard keys furiously until the screen lit up again revealing the livestream chat still open. Phil stood up picking up Dan’s phone from the floor, twitter, instagram, snapchat- Everything was blowing up. **#Phanisreal** was trending number one on twitter. Phil gasped looking up at Dan waiting for him to explode, to start yelling- crying, to throw stuff or storm of the room.

“Dan? Are you okay?”

Dan’s shoulders were tense, hands pressed against the desk- But Phil’s voice, oh Phil’s voice. It calmed him down, reassured him. He let out a deep sigh he seemed to be holding in forever.

“Well, I guess this is it,” he said with a smile and turned to face Phil, “come here” Phil walked hesitantly, towards him keeping a distance between them. Dan shrugged and extended one arm, “oh come on don’t make me wait.”

“I’m sure you little detectives are satisfied knowing that you were right all along,” Dan laughed and took Phil’s hand pulling him closer to him.

“Phan is real,” Phil laughed.

“Come here you bloody dork,”

“Dan- the camera, it’s still on,” he said, stopping Dan from kissing him.

“Oh yes,” he said, “one step at a time right?”

He quickly covered the camera with his hand and pulled Phil to a passionate kiss. It was freeing, finally- the ‘secret’ was out, nothing was holding them back-

“We are free to be you and me”.


End file.
